User devices used in telecommunications networks may offer additional functions beyond the standard voice communication functions. For example, text messaging applications, music applications, shopping applications, web browsing applications, games, and other applications might be provided on user devices. As used herein, the term “user device” can include mobile terminals such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices, but can also include fixed terminals such as residential gateways.